Liquid fuel combustors employing fuel vaporization, as opposed to liquid/aerosol injection, require a heat source for the vaporizer. In order to minimize the formation of deposits, to prevent the clogging of flow channels in the vaporizer, and/or to maximize the operational efficiency of the apparatus, the rate and amount of heating should be carefully controlled. Electrical heaters can provide controlled heating, but require a power supply, which reduces the efficiency of the apparatus. Flow channels that pass liquid fuel through the combustion chamber can efficiently utilize heat from the combustion chamber, but can be hard to control. Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient, well-controlled apparatus for vaporization and combustion of liquid fuels.